Rugaru
"Rougarou. They're mean, nasty little suckers -- rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works. They start out human, for all intents and purpose. About age 30, they start changing -- bones shift around, animal instincts kick in. But most of all, they're hungry. At first, for everything, but then for long pig. Hunger grows in till they can't fight it, till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp and then it happens. They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes -- eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever." : —Travis on rugarus to Sam and Deansrc : Rugarus were carnivorous humanoids which fed on 'long pig' (human flesh), similar to Wendigo. Characteristics Rugarus are born and live as human for all intents and purposes, typically being unaware of their condition, but at a certain age they will suddenly begin craving large quantities of food. This condition is not a virus; rather, it is passed down genetically. A person who possesses this gene will eventually give in to the urge to feed and will devour a human. The change starts out with an increased hunger for all food, but quickly transforms into a powerful craving for flesh, specifically human. The change itself is very fast, occurring within minutes of the rugaru's first bite of human flesh. Once the rugaru gives in to its desire to feed on a human, there is no going back; the rugaru will lose its human appearance and change into a monster. Although it is believed by some that a person with this gene can overcome their curse, no rugarus are known to have been successful in this. Apparently, the final change can be avoided as long as the rugaru resists eating human flesh. Unfortunately, the urge is extremely strong and is practically impossible to ignore. Powers & Abilities * Super strength - A rugaru is much stronger than a human and indeed most other monsters. They are able to snap bones and break steel chains with ease. * Super speed - Speed is important to a rugaru. Being fast allows them to stalk and catch their prey. * Super stamina - A rugaru will never tire nor will it give up the hunt once it has begun stalking its prey. However, they do need to eat. * Invulnerability - They cannot be harmed by ordinary weapons. Fire is the only thing that can kill a rugaru. * Super senses - As a species rugaru have an incredibly strong sense of smell and sight. One was able to catch the pleasant scent of a young woman undressing from a great distance. Weakness * Fire - Fire is the only thing that can kill a rugaru. To kill them hunters need to burn them alive. * Demon-killing knife - While trapped in Purgatory Dean was able to kill a rugaru with the 'demon-killing knife' by stabbing it through the chin which impaled the creature's brain. The use of a knife to kill the rugaru contradicts the fact that fire is the only thing that can kill a rugaru - but it was hardly an ordinary knife. * The Colt - Seeing as this gun can kill nearly anything, man or monster, it is probably that it can also kill a rugaru. * Death's Scythe - Since it's said it can kill anything. * The First Blade - Being it's said that it can kill anything, as long as it is accompanied by the Mark of Cain. Behavior After consuming human flesh, the rugaru will act as a predator, often eating violently and moving on all fours. Their human, emotional side becomes less active, yet they retain all physical abilities. They do retain full memory of their human life and may display some capacity for emotion and empathy, but this is almost always eclipsed by their overpowering need to feed. Appearance Rugarus look nearly completely human, aside from several exceptions: Their skin is "wormy" (as described byTravis); it is considerably paler than human skin and has prominent veins and skin folds. Full grown rugarus obtain demonic, pitch black eyes, while unchanged rugarus have red, bloody scleras. Lore Rugarus in traditional folklore are completely different from the ones featured on Supernatural. In traditional Cajun / Louisiana and Canadian folklore, a rugaru is a monster with the head of a wolf and the body of a man that prowls the swamps to feed on the blood of humans. Becoming a "rugarou," as it's spelled by some, is dependent on which lore is referenced. Some become one by being bitten by another rugaru; others change after being cursed by a witch. French lore says that people become a rugaru if they break lent seven years in a row. Once transformed into a rugaru, they are cursed to be a blood sucking monster for a hundred and one days and must feed on human blood (not flesh) daily. A rugaru's hunger for human blood is said to be insatiable and he possesses superhuman strength and speed. Some lore claims that a rugaru can be cured of their condition if someone draws its blood on the end of the hundred and one days. After that, they can't speak about it to anyone until the hundred and one days are over. If so, the victim will return as a rugaru along with the person that cured them. Rugarus in traditional lore are said to fear frogs, are repelled by the sign of a Hexagon and salt, which will burn its skin if it comes into physical contact with it. Just like in Supernatural, rugarus can be killed by fire or by decapitation; but on a full moon, the only true way to dispose of the beast is stabbing it deep in the chest with a wooden stake curved from cypress and dipped in dead man's blood.